Orden und Auszeichnungen
Orden und Auszeichnungen der Imperial Guard: Ort: Spinward Front, Calixis Sector, Segmentum Obscurus Gelistet nach aufsteigendem Prestige: • Spinward Star: Gekreuzte Bronzeschwerter über Ordensband mit aufgesticktem Kriegsgebiet-Namen - Aktive Teilnahme am Kampf gegen Severan Dominate und Waaagh Grimtoof -> identifiziert Veteranen dea Kampfes in der Spinward Front (+10 FEL in Interaktion mit Soldaten des gleichen Krieges) • Order of the Scarlet Wing: Bronzeflügel umkränzen eisernes Schwert über rotem Ordensband - an Luftlandeoperation teilgenommen -> identifiziert Überlebende einer Luftlandeoperation (erhöhte Chance für weitere Luftlandeoperationen ausgewählt zu werden) • Eagle Ordinary: Eiserner Adler über grün-grau gestreiftem Ordensband - überdurchschnittlicher Mut -> verliehen für Mut, welcher zwar überdurchschnittlich, aber nicht herausragend war (+10 FEL in Interaktion mit nicht-Veteranen) • Triple Skull: Drei bronze Totenköpfe auf rot-weiß karriertem Kreuz - Einheit hat Mission beendet mit mehr als 60% Verlusten -> für Opferbereitschaft im Kampf verliehen (+5 zu Dodge und Parry) • Winged Skull: Eiserner geflügelter Totenschädel - NCOs und Offiziere, welche inspirierende Führung an den Tag legten -> Führung des NCO oder Offiziers führte zum erfolgreichen Abschluss einer Mission (+10 zu Command) • Duelist/Sharpshooter Honors, Crimson Skull: Scharlachrotes Schwert, Gewehr oder Schädel unter blauem-rot gestreiftem Ordensband - herausragende Nahkämpfer, Schützen und Medics -> verliehen für mehr als 10 Nahkampftötungen, 10 Abschüsse oder 1 erfolgreiche Kampf-Heilung in einer Mission (+5 zu WS, BS oder Medicae-Tests) • Administratum Medal, Drusian Laurels, Cog of Het: Eiserner Lorbeerkranz um bronze Pergamentrolle, Ecclesiarchy-Ikone oder Zahnrad - Verteidigung von Besitz oder Personal des Administratum, der Ecclesiarchy oder des Adeptus Mechanicus -> verliehen für Verteidigung o.g. unter Einsatz des eigenen Lebens, ohne die Mission zu gefährden (+10 FEL bei Interaktion mit Administratum, Ecclesiarchy oder Adeptus Mechanicus) • Medallion Crimson: Goldener Totenschädel über purpurnem Ordensband mit goldenen Rauten aufgestickt - Beendigung einer Mission trotz lebensgefährlicher Verletzung -> verliehen für Durchhaltevermögen zum erfolgreichen Abschluss einer Mission, trotz lebensgefährlicher Verwundung (-1 DMG erlitten pro erster Verwundung pro Kampf-Encounter) • Order of the Eagle's Claw: (''ersetzt Order of the Scarlet Wing) Goldene Adlerklaue mit silbernem Flügel unter pinkem Ordensband - Beendigung einer Mission trotz tödlich eingestufter Luftlandeoperation -> verliehen für erfolgreichen Abschluss einer Mission nach Luftlandung mit über 90% Verlustrate (+10 FEL bei Interaktion mit Navy-Personal) • ''Golden Skull: (''ersetzt Triple Skull) Drei goldene Totenschädel auf scharlachrotem Kreuz - Martyrium zum Abschluss einer Mission -> für Gefallene, welche Teil einer erfolgreich abgeschlossenen Mission waren (offizielles Märtyrer-Begräbnis) • ''Merit of Terra: Goldener Totenschädel umkränzt von goldenem Lorbeer - Fortgesetzter Dienst trotz Demobilisierung des eigenen Regiments -> für Soldaten, deren Dienstzeit beendet wurde und deren Regiment aufgelöst wird, aber welche nicht in Pension gehen. Wird als Beweis höchster Loyalität und Aufopferungsbereitschaft anerkannt. (+10 FEL bei Interaktion mit Skitarii, Imperial Guard, Imperial Navy, Departmentum Munitorum und Space Marines) • Ribbon Intrinsic: (''ersetzt Spinward Star) Bronzeschild mit eingeätztem Adlerkopf über rot-gold gestreiftem, dreiteiligem Ordensband mit eingesticktem Schlachtnamen - für Schlachtverlauf-entscheidenden Erfolg -> verliehen an Soldaten, deren Handlungen und Opferbereitschaft den Verlauf einer Schlacht entschieden (+10 Awareness im Kampf, +10 FEL bei Interaktion mit Teilnehmern des gleichen Krieges, +2 Insanity durch ständige Erinnerung an grausame Schlacht) • ''Honorifica Obscurus: (''ersetzt Eagle Ordinary) Goldener Rundschild mit eingeätztem, lorbeerumkränzten Totenschädel und Spruchrolle mit dem Namen des Soldaten unter einem braun-rot gestreiftem Ordensband mit aufgesticktem goldenen Aquilla - für herausragende Tapferkeit und Heldentum -> verliehen an Soldaten, welche im Angesicht des Feindes größte Tapferkeit und Heldentum bewiesen haben. Die Träger einer solchen Ehrenbekundung gelten als imperatorgesegnete Helden (+10 zu Fear-Test, Peer: Imperial Guard) • ''Macharian Cross: (''ersetzt Winged Skull) Ein goldenes Templerkreuz mit roten Intarsien, darauf ein goldener Lorbeerkranz, das Abbild Lord Solar Macharius umkränzend, unter rotem Ordensband mit schwarz-weiß gestreifter Bordüre - für herausragendes taktisches und strategisches Geschick in der erfolgreichen Ausführung einer Mission allen Widrigkeiten zum Trotz -> verliehen für mehr als einfachen Heldenmut, sondern für Fähigkeiten und Geisteshaltung welche einen geborenen Offizier ausmachen (+10 zu Logic, +10 zu Scholastic Lore: (Tactica Imperialis), Induktion in Offizierskorps) • ''Merit of the High Lords: Goldener Rundschild mit eingeätzten Silhouetten der 12 High Lords of Terra unter rot-schwarz gestreiftem Ordensband - für herausragende Leistungen, welche bis zu den High Lords of Terra vordrangen -> die dritthöchste Auszeichnung des Imperiums, für herausragende Individuen. Allerdings ein zweischneidiges Schwert, da die plötzliche Aufmerksamkeit der High Lords sowohl Vorgesetzte verärgert, als auch gewaltigen Leistungsdruck nach sich zieht. (Peer: Nobility, Peer: Imperial Guard, Peer: Imperial Navy, Enemy: Commanding Officers, +5 Insanity Points durch Leistungsdruck und erschwerte Missionen) • Star of Terra: Platinschild in Form von Holy Terra, darauf ein goldener zwölfstrahliger Stern unter einem Ordensband gewebt aus Purpurseide und Goldfäden - die höchste Auszeichnung der Imperial Guard, vergeben nach Entscheidung der High Lords -> diese Auszeichnung wird nur einer Handvoll Individuen pro Jahrhundert verliehen und adelt den Träger (Peer: Imperium, Gründung eines Adelshauses ermöglicht) • The Grand and Holy Order of Ollanius Pius, Martyr to the Emperor and Defender against the Darkness: Platinschild mit eingeätztem Portrait des St. Pius, umrahmt von silbernen Flügeln, getragen an einer Ordenskette aus Gold und roten Edelsteinen mit purpurnem Samtfutter und eingeätzten Szenen imperialer Siege der Horus Heresy - die höchste Auszeichnung des gesamten Imperiums, meist für jene welche wider den Mächten des REDACTED standen und mit heiler Seele siegreich hervorgingen. In der 10000-jährigen Geschichte des Imperiums nur 27 Mal verliehen, fanden die Ausgezeichneten bisher stets ihren Weg in das Gremium der High Lords of Terra, meist als Mitglieder der REDACTED. (Peer: High Lords, -30 Corruption) Category:Meta Articles